Feathertail
Tribe of Endless Hunting |pastaffie = RiverClan, ThunderClan (temporarily), LionClan (Modern) |death=Force of impact |postdeath = StarClan, Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Featherkit Featherpaw Feathertail Feathertail |familyl = Crowfeather (unofficially) Graystripe Silverstream Mosspelt Stormfur Blossomfall, Briarlight Bumblestripe |familyt = Mate: Father: Mother: Foster Mother: Brother: Half-sisters: Half-brother: |mentor = Mistystar, Sandstorm (temporarily) |apps = None |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise |deadbooks = Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Lost Warrior, Leafpool's Wish, The Fourth Apprentice, Mistystar's Omen, The Ultimate Guide }} Feathertail is a slender, muscular, soft-furred, light silver- gray tabby she-cat with sky -blue eyes and a plumy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise Firestar's Quest In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc Outcast In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice In the Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen Trivia *She and her brother have four types of blood: ThunderClan, SkyClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. *In ''Cats of the Clans and The Ultimate Guide, it is mistakenly stated that Stonefur is Feathertail's mentor instead of Mistyfoot. *She was mistakenly described with a flecked gray pelt. *She is portrayed without stripes in Crookedstar's Promise, and The Lost Warrior. *When Crowpaw got his warrior name, he requested it to be Crowfeather in honor of her. *She was mistakenly described with amber eyes. *Kate Cary has confirmed that in StarClan, Crowfeather would most likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool, stating that "first love always wins".Revealed on Kate Cary's twitter *In Erin Hunter Chat 3, Vicky confirmed that if Feathertail did live, her relationship with Crowfeather wouldn't have worked out. She was too old for him, and he wouldn't have gotten the chance to develop his own personality. She also said within that same chat that Crowfeather's love for Feathertail was more of a high school crush, and that he could live happily forever with Leafpool. *She was mistakenly called a WindClan cat in The Ultimate Guide. Family Members Mate: :Crowfeather (unofficially): Mother: :Silverstream: Father: :Graystripe: Brother: :Stormfur: Foster Mother: :Mosspelt: Half-Brother: :Bumblestripe: Half-Sisters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Patchpelt: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze: Great-Grandmothers: :Rainflower: :Swiftbreeze: :Fallowtail: Great-Grandfathers: :Shellheart: :Adderfang: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Half-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Niece: ''' :Lark That Sings at Dawn: '''Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Uncles: ''' :Oakheart: :Redtail: '''Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Leafkit: :Honeykit: :Alderpaw: :Sparkpaw: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Juniperpaw: :Sleekpaw: :Strikepaw: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Outcast characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Main Character